


More Than Enough

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Times, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes one person who really loves you is more than enough -- if they're the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Enough

## More Than Enough

by Ami

Pet Fly owns Jim and Blair -- but the fen are the ones who love them.

I'd like to thank Bobbie for the beta.

* * *

There were very few people in Jim's life that loved him. 

At least people who really liked him for who he was. 

His father didn't count. William had always treated him more like a possession than a son. He'd expected James to get a degree in business and take over his corporation. He'd never wanted his oldest son to be different, so had tried to get him to repress his senses. When Jim had joined the Army, wanting to be his own man, that had been the last time Jim had heard from his father until the Foster case. The first time they'd gotten together after that case, William had tried to get him to quit his job and work for his father's company, repress his senses again, and kick Blair out, all within the span of half an hour. William seemed to think his sons should be just like him, _want_ to be just like him, and could not understand that Jim wanted to be his own man. Maybe William was incapable of love or maybe he was just incapable of loving anyone different than he was. Either way he did not love Jim. 

His brother, for all that they were great friends when they were younger, took too much after his father. Steven had never quite grown up, seeming to think that just because Jim was his brother that meant that Jim should be like him. When Jim wasn't, he believed that he was better, because Jim was 'different' and different was bad. Steven had always been his father's favored child, and he'd almost always gotten his way. He'd grown up without a sense of fairness, and to this day had not apologized for wrecking their father's car, seeming to think that Jim deserved it. No wonder his business ventures were failing -- no one wanted to do business with a bigot. 

Jim's marriage to Carolyn had been a disaster. She'd never accepted Jim for who he was. All she'd seen was his surface -- the former Army Ranger, the good cop, the family background. She had loved him, in her own way, but it was not the way that Jim deserved. She'd put conditions on her love. He'd told her he never intended to leave the loft before they married, but she hated it. When she tried to get him to leave, he reminded her of that and she sulked for a week. She tried to changed who he was and was angry at him when he didn't comply, but when he tried to get her to compromise, she acted as if he didn't love her for who she was. And she was too arrogant to see her own hypocrisy. 

He could count on one hand those that had loved him unconditionally. 

There was his mother Grace, who despite her love for her sons, had not been able to stand her marriage to Jim's father. Her family had good standing in the community, but no money, and the times were not nice to a woman who divorced her husband. She hadn't been able to take Steven and Jim with her, and William had kept her from contacting her sons. She'd died when he was 17, in a car accident. He'd received a letter from her, willed to him, that said she would always love him, and to always follow his heart. She'd been the first person to love him, and she still did, though she wasn't alive any longer. 

Then there was Bud, his mentor, who'd been more of a father to him than William ever had. Jim knew that Bud had treated him as a son, and he missed him so much when Bud died. 

Up to now they had been the only people in Jim's life to love him. 

Until he'd met Blair Sandburg. 

Blair had known what was happening with his senses, and didn't think they made him a freak -- on the contrary, he thought they made Jim special. It was reflected in his eyes when he looked at Jim that he thought Jim was the most amazing person he'd ever met. Blair was his best friend. Someone that would do anything for him and that in return he would do anything for. 

Jim had only known love like that a few times in his life. 

He had been scared when Blair first kissed him, scared that he would lose Blair the same way that he had lost all of the others, like he'd already lost him once to Alex. But when his Guide looked at him with such love and trust in his eyes Jim forgot to be afraid. When their souls touched again, as they had in the spirit world, as their lips met, Jim forgot everything. He only knew that he was loved. 

There were not a lot of people that loved Jim in his life but that didn't matter anymore. 

He had Blair; the Sentinel had his Guide and that was more than enough for him. 

* * *

End More Than Enough by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
